Many vehicles can become cluttered with large trash such as pop cans, bags, cups etc. as well as dirty from mud, leaves, rocks and the like. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a vehicle cleaning system that could be used remove large cluttering items as well as to vacuum up soil, pebbles and other dirt. Because access to a cleaning system can be needed at any time, it would be a further benefit if the system could be mounted within a vehicle ready for use at a moments notice. Because constant emptying of waste containers can be bothersome, it would be a still further benefit to have such a system that included a storage mechanism for storing and compacting large items.